


Higher

by KyeAbove



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Oliver & Company (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: After Eraqus's death, Xehanort had wandered off onto another world, lost, to never be found again.Sequel toHopelessly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Higher

In this new world it was raining. Bitter and grimey streets upon streets, never ending. So chaotic and yet so structured. Xehanort would have felt right at home in this so called 'New York City' but a home here would be empty without someone to share it with. 

It had been at least two weeks in his own physical time since he had buried his last friend in the morning sun of a world that could have had many years past in its own time. Time fluctuation between worlds was vast, and even he was feeling his grasp on his own time slip with every world he visited. 

It seemed like such a waste to travel alone, even when it had been his original plan. Eraqus had been bright, wonderful, and Xehanort's last tether to anything. Most of all, he had been Xehanort's friend. To lose him not in a battle if he had to lose him at all, was the most tragic loss of life. They had been running, Xehanort had been aware of that. From what, Eraqus had taken to his grave. 

Eraqus wouldn't have liked this place as it was as soul sucking as Xehanort's sorrow made him feel. Xehanort sat down on the side walk and stared into the open for a long time, looking into what lay before him and he was a bit numb, unable to tell what was right or what was wrong with his world view. Without Eraqus, Xehanort was lost more than in location. 

That was when he heard the howling and the barking and a shaking fence. He was quick to have his keyblade in hand. Not having his keyblade in hand a second earlier was what cost him Eraqus, and Xehanort would not let his own life end the same way. Straining his ears, above the barking, he heard the terrified cries of whatever was being pursued. 

Xehanort was up in an instant, charging in the directions of the terror. He couldn't save Eraqus's life, but maybe he could save another. 

It didn't take too long before he found the area. Stray dogs where snarling as they jumped against the metal fence blocking them from their pray. Xehanort snarled louder, more fierce, and the dogs backed off, growling but no longer banging against the fence. Xehanort snarled again, all his rage put into that simple sound, and the dogs ran off without any further confrontation. 

Still holding onto his keyblade, Xehanort looked around cautiously, seeing if whatever the dogs were chasing was still around. The area seemed deserted up until the light caught at just the right angle, and two small circles flashed in Xehanort's vision. 

Xehanort approached with curious steps, and heard a soft hissing. Crouching down to the spot, he found himself face to face with an angry, no, _scared_ , orange kitten. It was soaked to the fur and shivering. There was nothing but distrust in its eyes, but for the first time since Eraqus had passed away in his arms, and maybe even the first time in his life, Xehanort's heart softened. 

He reached out for the kitten and got nipped for his effort but he put his hand back all the same and scratched the kitten under its chin. It looked at him wide eyed, before cautiously leaning into his touch. Then it began to purr. 

Xehanort would leave that lonely corner later with a happy little kitten cuddled up warm in his jacket, and just a little less sorrow in his heart. Eraqus would have been proud.


End file.
